How the Cat Stole Christmas?/Transcript
Transcript (At the Squirrel Theater, The sign says "How the Cat Stole Christmas?") (above) (Everyone enters) (together) Garfield: I hope I do good in this play. PIkachu: Pika. Pika. Rocky: Quiet now please. Thank you. Okay, We're ready to start. Andrina: And rearing to go. Rocky: Lights... Andrina: Camera. Both: Action. Katrina: And the play begins. Rocky: Hi everyone, Welcome to the Squirrel Theater. Today, We're going present you the final Christmas play ever this year before the New Year, So sit back, Relax and enjoy How the Cat Stole Christmas?. Andrina: Yeah. And more plays will be on next year. (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Anna: I'm going to love this one. Melman: Me too. (Curtains open) (and play) People: Fah Who foraze Dah Who doraze Welcome Christmas bring your life Fah Who foraze Dah Who doraze Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day (song begins) (They carried the tree) (together) People: Welcome, Welcome Fah Who Rah Moos Welcome, Welcome Dah Who Dah Moos Christmas Day is in our grasp So long as we have hands to clasp (sing) (Song kept going) (and continued to play) People: Trim up the tree with Christmas stuffLike bingle balls and whofoo fluffTrim up the townwith goowho gumsAnd bizilbix and wums (scat) Men: Trim every blessed windowAnd trim every blessed door (tap dance) People: Then run out and get some more!Hang pantookas on the ceilings Pile pankunas on the floor Trim every blessed needle On the blessed Christmas tree Christmas comes tomorrow Trim you, trim me! Trim up your pets with fuzzle fuzz And whiffer bloofs and wuzzle wuzz Trim up your uncle and your aunt With yards of whofut flant… (they carry on) (Song ends) (and stops) Commissioner: Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot. But the Grinch... ...who lived just north of Who-ville, did not. (Garfield is grumpy) Commissioner: The Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. But I think that the most likely reason of all... ...may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. Commissioner: The Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. But I think that the most likely reason of all... ...may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. (Garfield's heart is two sizes and too small) Rancid: It's like a peanut to me. Eddie: Just to crack open. (Garfield looks down) (toward the town) Commissioner: But whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes... ...he stood there on Christmas Eve hating the Whos. Staring down from his cave with a sour Grinchy frown... ...at the warm lighted windows below in their town. (Garfield feels confused) (Pikachu came in) (to see him) Commissioner: For he knew every Who down in Who-ville beneath... ...was busy now hanging a holly Who-wreath. (Garfield thinks) Garfield: And they're hanging their stockings, Commissioner: He snarled with a sneer. Garfield: Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here! Commissioner: Then he growled, with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming: Garfield: I must find some way to keep Christmas from coming. (Thinks) Garfield: For, tomorrow, I know all the Who girls and boys Will wake bright and early. They'll rush for their toys! (NOISE, NOISE, NOISE) Garfield: And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! There's one thing I hate! All the NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! (People play games and toys) (play on trains) Garfield: And they'll shriek squeaks and squeals, racing round on their wheels. They'll dance with Jing-Tinglers tied onto their heels. (the party goes on) (People laugh for fun) (and delight) Garfield: They'll blow their Floo-Floobers. They'll bang their Tah-Tinkers. They'll blow their Who-Hoobers. They'll bang their Gah-Ginkers. They'll beat their Trum-Tookers. They'll slam their Sloo-Slonkers. They'll beat their Blum-Blookers. They'll wham their Who-Wonkers. And they'll play noisy games like Zoo Zitta Ka Zay... ...a roller-skate type of lacrosse and croquet. And then they'll make earsplitting noises de luxe... ...on their great big Electro Who-Cardio Shluxe. Garfield: They'll blow their Floo-Floobers. They'll bang their Tah-Tinkers. They'll blow their Who-Hoobers. They'll bang their Gah-Ginkers. They'll beat their Trum-Tookers. They'll slam their Sloo-Slonkers. They'll beat their Blum-Blookers. They'll wham their Who-Wonkers. And they'll play noisy games like Zoo Zitta Ka Zay... ...a roller-skate type of lacrosse and croquet. And then they'll make earsplitting noises de luxe... ...on their great big Electro Who-Cardio Shluxe. (continues) (People feasts) (all together) Garfield: Then the Whos, young and old, will sit down to a feast. And they'll feast, and they'll feast. And they'll feast, feast, feast. They'll feast on Who-pudding and rare Who-roast-beast. Oh, roast beast is a feast I can't stand in the least. And then they'll do something I hate most of all. Cliff: You mean roast turkey. Lube: Yeah. That rhymes. (People came out and gathered a round) (to sing) Garfield: Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small... ...will stand close together with Christmas bells ringing. They'll stand hand in hand, and those Whos will start singing. (song plays) People: Fah Who foraze Dah Who doraze Welcome Christmas come this way Fah Who foraze Dah Who doraze Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day Welcome, Welcome Fah Who Rah Moos Welcome, Welcome Dah Who Dah Moos Christmas Day is in our grasp So long as we have hands to clasp Fah Who foraze, Dah Who doraze... (repeat) (Song stops) (and halts) Pikachu: Pika. Garfield: And they'll sing, and they'll sing. And they'll sing. Sing, sing, sing. Commissioner: And the more the Grinch thought of this Who-Christmas sing... ...the more the Grinch thought: Garfield: I must stop this whole thing. Why, for 53 years, I've put up with it now. I must stop Christmas from coming. But how? Pikachu: Pikachu. (Garfield thinks) Commissioner: Then he got an idea. An awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea. Garfield: I know what I'll do. Commissioner: He laughed in his throat. Garfield: I'll make a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. Commissioner: Then he chuckled and clucked: Garfield: What a great Grinchy trick. With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick. (Song starts when Garfield gets to work) (at once) Ed: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus And as charming as an eel, Mr. Gri-inch... You're a bad banana with a... greasy black peel! (song plays) (Garfield sewed the outfit with a sewing machine) (to make a Santa Claus costume) (Suddenly, Pikachu's tail gets caught in it, Garfield gasps in shock) (and glares angrily at Pikachu) (Crowd laughs) (Pikachu grins) Eddie: Oh goodness. That was very funny. Shriek: So funny. Ed: You're a monster, Mr. Grinch Your heart's an empty hole Your brain is full of spiders You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Gri-inch... I wouldn't touch you with a... 39½-foot pole! (song plays on) (Garfield finishes his Santa outfit) (at last) (Song pauses) (and stops) Garfield: All I need is a reindeer. (thinks) Commissioner: The Grinch looked around. But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop the Grinch? Ha. The Grinch simply said: Grinch: If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead. (Pikachu hides) (from Garfield) (Garfield grabs him) (from nearby) Commissioner: So he took his dog, Max, and he took some black thread... ...and he tied a big horn on the top of his head. (Garfield starts working on Pikachu) Garfield: There. (finishes) Commissioner: Then he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks... ...on a ramshackle sleigh, and he whistled for Max. (Garfield whistles) (Pikachu gets on the sleigh) (at last) Garfield: No, No, You're a reindeer, Stupid. (Pikachu gasps) (Garfield gets on the sleigh) Commissioner: Then the Grinch said: Garfield: Giddy up! (WHIP) (SNAP) Pikachu: Pi! (Crowd laughs) (at Pikachu) Commissioner: And the sleigh started down... ...toward the homes where the Whos lay a- snooze in their town. (the journey begins) (Sleigh goes down) (below) (Pikachu runs along) (at a high speed) (Sleigh goes behind him) Garfield: Huh? (peers back) (Pikachu shrugs and waves) (to Garfield) Garfield: Stupid dog. (TUGS) (at Pikachu) (Gets back in front) (at last) (They almost went off ledges) (by falling) (The sleigh gets flipped over) (by spinning round) (Pikachu hugs into Garfield) (as they fall) Garfield: Max, Get off. (Pikachu gulps) (Garfield tosses him back into the front) (to carry on) (They moved along and entered Whoville) (at last) Commissioner: All their windows were dark. No one knew he was there. All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care... ...when he came to the first little house on the square. (they arrive) Garfield: This is house number one. Pikachu: Pika! Commissioner: The old Grinchy Claus hissed as he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch. (Garfield becomes a robber) (Garfield goes down the chimney) (to collect some toys) Commissioner: He got stuck only once, for a minute or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue... ...where the little Who stockings hung all in a row. (Garfield ends up being stuck) (But manage to get all the way down) (to the bottom) Garfield: These stockings are the first things to go. (takes them) Commissioner: Then he slithered and slunk with a smile most unpleasant... ...around the whole room and he took every present. Pop guns, pampoonas, pantookas and drums... ...checkerboards, bizzel-binks, popcorn and plums. Then he stuffed them in bags. Then the Grinch, very nimbly... ...stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney. (Garfield keeps going) (Throws the bags up the chimney) (full of toys) Garfield: Catch, Max! (Pikachu obeys) Sophia: That's not right. Stealing is wrong. Melman: And bad. (Song continues) Ed: You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch You have termites in your smile You have all the tender sweetness Of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Gri-inch...Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile! (laughs) (Pikachu places the bags onto the sleigh) (all together) Ed: You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch You're the King of Sinful Sots Your heart's a dead tomato splotch With moldy purple spots, Mr. Gri-inch... You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich... with arsenic sauce! (snickers) (Song pauses again) (and stops once more) (Garfield carefully snatches each candy cane from each sleeping kid) (without being seen) Garfield: Phew. (feels safe) Commissioner: Then he slunk to the icebox. (snickers) Commissioner: He took the Whos' feast. He took the Who-pudding. He took the roast beast. He cleaned out the icebox as quick as a flash. Why, that Grinch even took the last can of Who-hash. (Garfield carries on) Eddie: You're making me hungry. Rancid: How will you think of food at a time like this? Sophia: I really need a frankfurter for this. Anna: Oh, so you do, sweetie. Lube: Cause we practice, Rabbit. Shriek: Right. Commissioner: Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. (everything is stuffed) Garfield: Now, I'll stuff up the tree. Commissioner: That's what he said. (Garfield takes the tree) (An ornament falls off the tree and rolls) (down) (Isabella wakes up) (and yawns) Commissioner: As the Grinch took the tree, as he started to shove... ...he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. (a coo occurs) (Garfield gasps) (in shock) Commissioner: He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who... ...little Cindy-Lou Who, who was no more than 2. She stared at the Grinch and said: Garfield: Santy Claus, why? Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why? Ahem. Isabella: Santy Claus, why? Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why? Commissioner: But, you know, that old Grinch was so smart and so slick... ...he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick. Garfield: Why, my sweet little tot... Commissioner: The fake Santa lied. Garfield: ...there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here. Commissioner: And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head. And he got her a drink, and he sent her to bed. (Isabella grabs a drink) Commissioner: And when Cindy-Lou Who was in bed with her cup... ...he crupt to the chimney and stuffed the tree up. (pushes) Garfield: There. (finishes) Commissioner: Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar. And the last thing he took was the log for their fire. On their walls, he left nothing but hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he left in the house... ...was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse. (SNATCH!) Isabella: Pitty. (frowns) Commissioner: Then he did the same thing to the other Whos' houses... ...leaving crumbs much too small for the other Whos' mouses. (SNATCH!) Garfield: I'm getting the hang of this. (laughs) (Song continues) Ed: You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch With a nauseous super "Naus" You're a crooked, jerky jockey And you drive a crooked "Hoss", Mr. Gri-inch... Your soul is an appalling dung heap, Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable, Mangled up in tangled-up knots! (snickers) (Garfield's getting close of cleaning up Whoville) (by robbing stuff) Ed: You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch You're a nasty-wasty skunk Your heart is full of unwashed socks Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Gri-inch... The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote: "Stink... stank... stunk!" (laughs) (Song ends) (and stops) Garfield: There. All done. (finishes) Commissioner: It was a quarter of dawn, all the Whos still abed... ...all the Whos still a-snooze... ...when he packed up his sled. Packed it up with their presents, their ribbons, their wrappings... ...their snoof and their fuzzels, their tringlers and trappings. (the packaging is done) Garfield: Get going, Boy! (WHIP) (Pikachu obeys) Pikachu: Pika! (Crowd laugh) (at Pikachu) (Pikachu went along, Tugging the sleigh behind him) (by pulling harder) (While Garfield keeps whipping) (on him) (They went back up the mountain) (to the top) Commissioner: Ten thousand feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpit... ...he rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it. (at last) (They made it to the top) (at last) Garfield: Pooh-pooh to the Whos. Commissioner: He was Grinch-ily humming. (Garfield feels impressed) Garfield: They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming. They're just waking up. I know just what they'll do. Pikachu: Pika? (gasps) Sophia: I'm gonna disagree on that. Melman: Me too. Garfield: Their mouths will hang open a minute or two. Then the Whos down in Who-ville will all cry boohoo. That's a noise... (scratches his head) Garfield: ...that I simply must hear. (scratches his head) Commissioner: He paused. And the Grinch put a hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low... ...then it started to grow. (the sound grows) (People hummed) (and scatted) People: Fah Who foraze Dah Who doraze Welcome Christmas come this way Fah Who foraze Dah Who doraze Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day Welcome, Welcome Fah Who Rah Moos Welcome, Welcome Dah Who Dah Moos Christmas Day is in our grasp So long as we have hands to clasp (song plays) (Garfield gasps in shock) (and realizes) Commissioner: But this sound wasn't sad. Why, this sound sounded glad. Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small... ...was singing without any presents at all. He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming, it came. Somehow or other, it came just the same. And the Grinch, with his Grinch feet ice-cold in the snow... ...stood puzzling and puzzling. (Garfield feels concerned) Garfield's line. Garfield: How could it be so? Pikachu: Pika? (Garfield blinks) Garfield: It came without ribbons. Sylvester: True. Garfield: It came without tags. Isabella: It did. Garfield: It came without packages, boxes or bags. Commissioner: He puzzled and puzzed till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. "Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more." (Garfield feels curious) Garfield: Guess Christmas wasn't bad after all. (smirks) (Suddenly the sleigh's gonna go off the cliff) (Garfield gasps in horror) Garfield: (grabs Pikachu) Don't worry, I got you! (hangs) (TUG) (PULL) (POP, CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Garfield: Oh no, No, No! (gasps) (He grabs the sleigh and hangs on tight) (for dear life) Garfield: Can't have it fall off the ledge! (saves it) Commissioner: And what happened then? Well, in Who-ville they say... ...that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day. (Garfield's heart grows) Sophia: It's going to fall. Can't look. Anna: Cover your eyes. Commissioner: And then the true meaning of Christmas came through. And the Grinch found the strength of 10 Grinches plus two. (Garfield finds his strength) (Garfield lifts up the sleigh, APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Sophia: Huh? Oh, Phew. (feels happy) Commissioner: And now that his heart didn't feel quite so tight... ...he whizzed with his load through the bright morning light. With a smile in his soul, he descended Mount Crumpit... ...cheerily blowing Who-Who on his trumpet. (trumpet plays) (They sleigh back down to Whoville) (like a bullet) Commissioner: He rode into Who-ville, he brought back their toys. He brought back their floof to the Who girls and boys. He brought back their snoof and their tringlers and fuzzels. He brought back their pantookas, their dafflers and wuzzels. (they go fast) (Garfield returns all the stuff to them) (at last) Commissioner: He brought everything back, all the food for the feast. And he himself, The Grinch... ...carved the roast beast. (Garfield carves the feast) Garfield: What a new Christmas life for me. (smiles) Commissioner: Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all Whos far and near. Christmas day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to clasp. Christmas day will always be just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand. The End. (the story ends) (Curtains closes) (and shuts) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Sylvester: Uncore! Uncore! Nice Christmas special! Isabella: Good job! (Eddie whistles) (Rancid claps) (Curtains open to show the who cast) (all together) (They bowed) (and winked) Garfield: Thank you. Thank you very much. Isabella: You're welcome. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Andrina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movies Category:Transcripts